The Damned One
by AlienfromNorth
Summary: Jacqueline Salvatore, the older sister to Damon and Stefan is back in Mystic Falls. She is not a vampire, though she is immortal. She promised a friend a long time ago to protect and always be by her brothers side. What will happen when she finds out that coming home may be the best and/or worst decision of her life. Starts at season 1.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a sort of prologue, the next chapter will begin at season 1 episode 1. I own nothing but my OC and plot. Please review! 3**

 **~X~**

Prologue

It was Saturday morning, and I was hungover and sore all over my body. I had been up all night, getting to know the handsome guy from the opening party of one of the most expensive and prestige art galleries in town. It was 11 am and my buzzing phone woke me up.

"Hello?" I yawned with a low and hoarse tone, the sun was my enemy that day as I looked around the bedroom of a stranger. He laid next to me, Mark, maybe Martin? I forgot. The only thing I saw last night was his sea blue eyes and how handsome he looked in a suit.

"Hello lovely sister"

"Ah, Damon. My favourite brother" I said in a hushed tone, getting ready to walk out of this guy's penthouse.

"Am I interrupting something?" Damon said, I could hear his smirk all the way to upper east side of New York. I walked without my shoes to the luxurious living room, the marble was ice cold.

"No, just on my way home" I said bluntly. Suddenly I hear a groan coming from the bedroom I just left. Making me rush down the hall, clicking the elevator button really, really hard.

"Jackie?" The guy, whatever his name was said. Suddenly arms snaked around my waist pulling me into a rock solid chest. The guy, stark naked, smirked.

"Last night was amazing, why are you leaving?" He mumbled as he kissed the already marked neck of mine. I turned around to face him, gosh those eyes made my knees weak.

"I have some business to attend to.." I said and winked when I looked him up and down. Feeling no shame of what I did the night before. I kissed him with all the passion I could muster while I saw the elevator doors open.

"I will call you, we need to do that again sometime" He said, voice gruff and laced with lust. Oh I could see exactly how much he wanted to do that again. I waved while swaying my hips lightly, watching as the doors closed and the elevator started to move.

"Talk" I said, hearing my brother chuckle on the other side. I checked myself out in the light reflection of the metallic walls. My ink black hair was a mess which I fixed with a high ponytail. My clothes on the other hand was fine, putting my heels on was utter hell but this was New York. Even in the walk of shame you had to look good. I didn't do the walk of shame though, for me it was more a stride of pride. I reached for my sunglasses in my big purse, making me look important though I was far from it.

"I found Stefan" He said, I stopped fixing myself and listened for once.

"What do you mean you found him?" I asked, I haven't spoken to Stefan for over 50 years. Damon might be bluffing just to later say, "Got ya!"

"He is in our home town" Damon said, I grimaced. Mystic Falls? Why would anyone be there voluntarily. The elevator doors opened and I walked out on the street to call a cab.

"I guess you are on your way there" I sighed, Damon was hell bent on making Stefan pay. I hated them both for even being with Katherine in the first place. I hated Kathrine above all beings in the universe, ever since the day I met her.

"Yep, and you are joining me" He said, I rolled my eyes. The cab came and drove all the way to my apartment. I bickered with Damon back and forth. No way in hell I would even talk to my younger brother again. As I opened the door to my apartment I rolled my eyes.

"Why would I do that when I am so perfectly content where I am right now" I sighed. I knew how this conversation would end.

"Because"

"Because what Damon?"

"I miss you" I laughed at him, but still I started to pack a bag of clothes.

"Yeah right" I muttered, feeling rage fill my chest. I wanted to scream at him, his antics had made me what I am today. His stupid, crazy love had turned me into something I hated.

"Okay I am sorry for dragging you along for 100 years.."

"150 years Damon! For 150 goddamn years I've had to clean up your messes! Plural, you are messed up baby brother!" I shout, hoping that would make my brother regret his life decisions.

"No one asked you to make that spell, but you did" Damon said, voice low.

"Well someone had to look out for you, you are too dumb to function properly" I said, closing up the bag.

"I am not dumb" My brother said.

"Yes you are, you are dumb, idiotic, stupid, persuasive, vindictive, you hold on to grudges like your life depend on it, you are a moron Damon!" I rant feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I took my bag and went down into my apartment building's garage, placing my bag in the passenger seat of my chevrolet 1967 impala.

"Love you sis" He says and hangs up.

"Love you too… Idiot" I said, then threw my phone in the bag. It took hours driving all the way to my own home. On my way there I saw memories coming back to me, some pleasant and others not. I hoped this was the right decision, I promised someone a long time ago that I would always look after my brothers and I wouldn't be driving my car to place my nightmares originated from if I didn't take that promise seriously.

I thought of the time before I made that spell, I wondered how my life would have been if I would've stayed behind and let my brothers run havoc around the world. I shuddered, not daring to think about that.

Then I saw the sign.

 _Mystic Falls 25 miles_

This was it, I would be home again.


	2. The Salvatore siblings meet again

**A/N: This starts at season 1 episode 1. I do not know if the story will be episode to episode or not. We will see, I also hope you all enjoy how I plan out the story and personality to Jackie. If you have an idea for a pairing Jackie x?, I would love to hear your thoughts. Always I love you and hope you can drop a review. :)**

 **~X~**

After a long drive I arrived home. It felt weird calling this small peculiar town my hometown, but to be honest it was my place of birth. Maybe I would die here too.

I parked my car by the boarding house, I got the address from Damon since our old house burnt down a long time ago. I liked it, not really my style of architecture but it was grand and cozy. I wondered if me and my brothers would wreck the place to splinters before one of us died. That happened last time in Las Vegas, damn that hotel suite got destroyed. Stefan ended up with a broken neck while Damon and I took a nice brunch in the hotel's restaurant.

I saw Damon and dropped my bags on the floor.

"Hello brother" I said and stalked my way to him. He just smiled his crooked grin, ran up to me and hugged me close. He even spun me around while I squealed. I had to admit that I had missed him a teeny, tiny bit.

"Ah! My single piece of humanity, how are you dear sister" He said in his charming voice and put me down on the ground again. I punched him on his muscular chest and rolled my eyes. I took a deep breath and looked around.

"I need a drink" I stated and smiled. Damon told me about our 'uncle' and that Stefan had started high school apparently. Damon had been hiding all day, sneaking around trying to find the reason behind our baby brother's sudden move. As he showed me around the house, I took the liberty to claim the biggest and most obnoxious bedroom of them all as my own. I wanted to come up with a game plan, that was the first step in every new city. Find a home, check, find a job, not check. What would my new backstory be? Who would Jacqueline Salvatore be in her old hometown.

I decided that I would be no one, just Stefan's older sister. I moved here with Damon and we are here to look out for our little brother. Maybe torture him and make him want to leave town or die, which worked for me. I had a vendetta to settle, Stefan would pay. Sure I lived to protect my brothers, but at the moment I was angry at them, they had done something bad and needed to be punished, they needed to be pushed in the right direction again.

 **~X~**

We walked around town, looking around for something that would lead us closer to the 'why' department. Stefan loved big cities, he loved to be unnoticed. In Mystic Falls he would be the center of attention for a while. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I stopped in my tracks to anwser.

"Hello?"

"Miss me darling?" It was a man's voice, I remember him to be Toby Woodfield, a lawyer from Chicago.

"Mmm, yes I do" I remember quite well my stay in Chicago, it was all fun and games, until Mrs. Woodfield came back from her all-girls trip from the Hamptons. In the same process I broke it off with Toby, rich men I could handle but not crazy wives.

"You know, my company gave me a week off as a 'thank you for your hard work' kind of thing.. Bora Bora or the Maldives?" He asked, I bit my lip. I made eye contact with my brother who looked at me with judging eyes, I sighed.

"Toby listen.."

"Or maybe Verona? You said that you always wanted to check out that place.. It's in Italy right?" He said, I groaned and spun around to see Katherine Pierce. My eyes widened, what the fuck was she doing here?!

"Toby, I think you better ask your wife for this one.. I am not in town at the moment, family issues" I said and motioned for Damon to look my way, he spotted the girl and got the same internal shock as me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I am fine.. Bye Toby" I hung up before he could protest, then turned to my brother.

"You see her too right? I am not going crazy" I asked, looking at my younger brother for a response. He narrowed his eyes and listened to the conversation the girl had with a younger boy.

"That is not Katherine, her name is Elena, at least according to the boy who is throwing a temper tantrum" Damon stated, I thought fast and ended up with a conclusion.

"Dubbelganger" I muttered and rolled my eyes. I had been around the right kind of circles to know what her blood could do. I sighed, this would make the war between my brothers bigger.

"So she is a descendant of Katherine, looking exactly like her.. Yeah sister dearest, it is not you who are crazy. It is Stefan who is hung up on old love" Damon snapped, I looked at him and saw a master plan play out in his head. This was not good, I didn't need to use my powers to see the future, Damon would mess with this thing about Elena.

"Behave" I stated, glaring at my brother. You could say I was the judge in a courtroom. Stefan and Damon are lying lawyers that are trying to win a case.

"But…"

"No, behave until Stefan knows we are here. Then wreak havoc" I said simply, pure venom lacing my words. Damon shuddered and sighed, he didn't like to play nice. We bought some pizza and then went home again, already was this town boring me to death. But after we sat down with our 'uncle' Zack, we got on a nicer note.

"So, you are not a vampire?" He asked, after Damon handed him a glass of whisky and me bourbon like we had become the bestest of friends.

"Nope" I said, finishing my pizza slice.

"So what are you?"

"A witch.. duh" I said and smiled. Acting a little tipsy to make my so called uncle more friendly.

"But you are immortal"

"Yes"

"This whole thing confuses me" Zack said and took another swing at his whisky.

"So.. what is the whole deal with this town? Tell me its latest history" Damon said, probably asking about the council's development.

"There is a council, but they are all acting like nothing is out there. It is a fancy party to celebrate something about the town almost every month, and it is always Mrs. Lockwood who is the hostess" He said looking at me. I wondered once again why Stefan risked everything for a girl, it was always a girl no matter the century. If this town knew about vampires, so much that it only took some glasses of whiskey to ramble on and on about it, why was this Elena girl worth it.

Then Stefan came home.

"Hello brother" Me and Damon said at the same time, smiling like we were the embodiment of mischief and chaos. Stefan swallowed down a lump in his throat, staring at us.

"Damon.. Jackie" He said, unsure what his next move would be.

"That's all? here we are after several years apart.. Not even a hug?" I said and tilted my head to the side. Zack felt like that was the que for him to leave. Now it was a staring contest between three immortals.

"So.. what are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"I could ask the same brother, you make it so hard to torment you when you are all over the place.. What had it been 15 years or so?" Damon said and smirked, I wanted to laugh but I was getting flashbacks of the bloodshed and inner war we have had there hundreds of years. I knew it wouldn't stop, it couldn't be avoided.

"Get out of here Damon, I don't want you here" Stefan snapped, now I laughed. It was the laugh my brothers knew oh so well, it was a cold and mischievous one I had started to use after I became… broken. It was a signal that I was amused, and when I was amused someone's bones were about to be snapped.

"You have no freaking say in this baby brother" I said, my voice so sharp it could cut glass. The pain was unbearable, all those memories of my past going on and on and on in my head. Stefan stood up straighter and looked at me, frightened over what my next actions would be.

 **~X~**

I sat out on the backside of the manor, looking out over the woods from the stoney and cold pavilion that got minimal sunlight on it this time of day. A road with moss and wildflower covered stones lead back to the house not far away, the pavilion looked out over a gigantic man made pond with its own waterfall. Zach's handiwork no doubt. I saw several crows and other birds on the treetops, which was Damon's work. I looked around and spotted a curious creature amongst the trees. I crouched and stretched out my hand and made a black little kitten walk up to me. Its pink nose sniffing my immortal flesh.

"You are gorgeous" I mused and patted it carefully, it liked me instantly because of my careful and gentle touches. I stood up and started to walk inside, apparently Stefan was going to a party tonight.. A bonfire or something like that. Damon would probably cause trouble, which meant I would need to stop their fighting later on. A storm was brewing, I could feel something wasn't right, Stefan or Damon was up to something bad.

As I walked inside I still had the kitten in my hand, it had started to trust me more.

"Why do you have a cat in your hand?"

"He likes me"

"That's because you are babying it" Damon muttered and drank from a fresh blood bag.

"Well HE likes me babying him.. And who are you to judge anyway" I said. Damon raised an eyebrow but then nodded when he realised the whole fog and crow act he used.

I walked to my room, finding a big pillow that could be used as a bed for the little creature. He was tired and fell asleep in my hand, the poor thing needed a bath in the morning.

I looked into the old mirror, my blue eyes were more caribbean blue than Damon's sky blue ones. My hair was in a big braid, taking the stands away from my freckled covered skin. It was a pale olive, a boring complexion. I was not perfect, I had many scars, the biggest on right above my heart, or where a heart should be. A chill went through me, and I continued to study my other million's of flaws.. That was what my mother always told me, she drilled things into my mind about figure and grace and how a woman should look like. I still carried her damned words in my mind every day. Yet somehow I was living the dream, I was not afraid of my curves, nor height or flawed skin.

I put on a false confidence, a confidence many men and women alike found attractive. My brothers often humiliated me because of my many lovers, but my many lovers was a thing that kept me happy and loved. It may sound desperate, but after a century of living on my own being immortal. Love, passion and happiness was the key to not break apart.


	3. The Black Cat and Elena

**A/N: I don't own TVD, only my OC.**

 **BTW! I changed the bird into a little kitten. Much better if you ask me. Also, holy shit I had some major grammar problem in this chapter, I cringed so hard when I rewrote this. Love you guys! Please review.**

 **~X~**

I stood in the kitchen, making breakfast while trying to figure her brother's plan. Damon was torturing Stefan, I didn't mind that at all, but something was nagging me in the back of my brain. Damon was hiding something.

"When did you become such a housewife?" Speaking of the devil. Damon strolled into the kitchen wearing only his pajama pants. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the pancakes.

"Well isn't that the norm around here?" I muttered and flipped another pancake perfectly. My brother tried to sneak up beside me and steal a pancake but I hit his hand before he could even look at them.

"Don't even think about it" I growled and turned off the stove. I placed the plate on the counter and turned to fill up my mug with coffee, only to turn back to a plate with no pancakes and Damon gone. Stefan walked into the kitchen, muttering things under his breath.

"Way too early to mutter things at me baby brother" I sighed. I handed him a cup of coffee.

"You are here to torture me after all, cut me some slack" He grunted.

"After what you have done to my life Stefan, you deserve nothing, and I'm not going to cut you some slack" I said and took another mug to fill.

"Damon is parading around town killing people! And you are here lecturing me about the past?!" He shouted and stood up. I looked at him a bit stunned before smirking.

"Funny how you see yourself as the hero nowadays, when once upon a time you were much, much worse than Damon" I said and walked out to the parlor. I sat down by the fireplace, continuing to write in my grimoire and taking sips of my coffee. I wrote with a quill, not many did that in this century but I was old fashioned like that and my handwriting looked very classical and powerful when written in quill.

"What are you writing?"

"Nothing that matters to you"

"Why isn't it my matters?"

"You lost that privilege a long time ago Damon, just because I don't like Stefan doesn't mean I would let you read my whole life work" I said in a low tone, trying to concentrate on writing the simple spell for a charm to keep nightmares away. Damon didn't comment any further and walked away from me. I took a deep breath, tonight was the comet, a horrible night in my opinion but the humans seemed to party. The year is this town was filled with festivities, but I guessed when you had a minimal time to live you made the best of it and partied every week or month. Same went for all humans that did something other considered wrong, I just considered it human. You have one chance, make the most of it.

But what my brothers and their kind did was not because of humanity and I didn't consider it human at all. Monsters, rippers, abominations. That was titles they thrived in, not human, not teenager, not even brother. It was funny how they thought nothing of their past, how they brushed it off like nothing. Stefan stopped drinking human blood, but I felt how he was at the point of collapsing, he was going to fall over the cliff and Damon was pushing and pushing and pushing. He acted like a knight but in truth was the thing knights slayed, he just didn't want to admit it just yet.

Someone knocked at our door, I opened it to see the doppelganger, Elena.

"Oh umm.. Hi.. I am Elena, is Stefan here?" She asked shyly, I smiled my most heartwarming smile and looked her over.

"Yeah, come in, come in! He is around here somewhere" I said and led the girl inside. She checked the place out and by the look on her face I could tell she was impressed.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Elena asked, once again quite shyly. But her words were slightly laced with jealousy.

"I am Jacqueline, but call me Jackie.. I am Stefan's older sister" I explained. Just then Damon appeared.

"Jackie! I didn't know we had a visitor" He said and chuckled, I could see how he was still a bit marveled at how much Elena and Katherine looked alike.

"I'm Elena, sorry for barging in like that…" She started to ramble.

"Don't worry about it.. I'm Damon by the way, Stefan's older brother"

"He didn't tell me he had older siblings" She said as Damon came closer.

"He is not one to brag" I said and smirked, I walked to the sofa and sat down.

"I am sure Stefan will be along any minute, please come and sit" Damon said, leading Elena to sit with us. I had concealed my work on the table, so that Elena wouldn't think I was crazy. We started to smalltalk, talking about the house and whatnot, Damon flirting here and there just to test the waters.

"I see why my brother is so smitten" I said and looked at Elena, she blushed a bit and started to stare at her shoes.

"It's about time really, for a while there I thought he would never get over the last one" Damon said and smirked. Now me and my brother started to look a little intimidating, like two cats watching a mouse. Which reminded me to buy cat food to the kitten that was in my room.

"You are right, the last one nearly destroyed him" I added. Elena looked a bit shocked but her curiosity took over.

"The last one?"

"Yeah Katherine, his girlfriend?" Damon said, mentioning her name made me nacius. Elena shook her head, making it clear that she never heard about Katherine before.

"Oh.. you two haven't had the awkward ex conversation yet" Damon muttered.

"Nope"

"Oops well, I'm sure it will come up now" I said in a small, comforting and caring tone.

"Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because that would mean you would think he was on the rebound, we all know how those relationships end" Damon argued.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end" Elena countered. I pouted and looked at her with sympathy.

"I am a fatalist" Damon said. I sensed my brothers presence and looked at the doorway.

"Isn't that right Stefan" I said. Elena whips her head around and tried to make eye contact with him, but Stefan only stared at us.

"Elena… didn't know you were coming over" He said rather coldly. He glared essentially at Damon.

"I know, I should have called I just…" Elena rose up from the couch and walked up to him. Damon and I followed suit.

"Oh don't be silly, you're welcome anytime.. Isn't she Stefan" I said, if looks could kill I would no longer be immortal. That was the type of glare I received from my baby brother.

"Yeah, you know I should bring out the family albums or some home movies.. But! I have to warn you, he wasn't always such a looker" Damon said to Elena, making her smile a bit, even though the tension became more and more obvious.

"Thank you for stopping by Elena, it was nice to see you" Stefan said, voice so cold it belonged in the antarctic ocean.

"Yeah, I should probably go.. It was nice meeting you both" Elena said and smiled, I handed her a piece of paper with my number on it.

"Great meeting you too Elena" I said, Damon kissed her hand in old gentlemanly fashion. Elena's smile almost disappeared when she looked at Stefan though. He wasn't even blinking.

"Stefan... Stefan" Elena said, he moved out of his way, not looking away from us. She left the house leaving us alone. Damon was the first one to laugh.

"Great gal.. she's got spunk" He said, I chuckled as well and walked back to the table. I collected my stuff and went up to my room. I felt so tired that I needed a nap, laying down on my heavenly king sized bed, I just hoped that my dreams wouldn't be of the past.

 **~X~**

 **Mystic Falls 1864**

I sat in the gardens, admiring the calming effect drawing with charcoal had on me. The flowers and general scenery made me smile and focus more, not even hours before had my father bashed my appearance and general existence and gawked all over Katherine Pierce. I hated that mad and I dreaded that woman. Something felt so dead when I was around her, of course she charmed my brothers as well, no one in the household cared for me anyways and Katherine was the perfect girl for Damon or Stefan. Although that man wasn't my real father, I was still stuck in this manor. He never wanted to admit that his late wife had a lover. It would've shamed the entire Salvatore family name.

"There you are!" Emily Bennett, my best friend and now handmaiden to Katherine exclaimed. She sat down next to me on the grass, though she was more careful about not dirtying her dress than I was. My hands and dress was dirty from drawing sitting down on the lawn.

"Here I am" I said in a low and sweet tone, never taking my eyes of my drawing.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Emily asked, looking at me with a careful glance. I smiled and looked back at her.

"You know how it is Emily, my supposed father had a not so pleasant talk about marriage again" I said and looked back at my drawing. Flowers of all kind in black contrasts. My mother would be next to devastated and outraged that I wasn't married yet, if she were still alive. I couldn't care less about the matter since he was about to arrange a deal to marry me off to whoever wanted me.

"You think too little of yourself my dear, you are so much more than you think" Emily scoffed and stood up, walking away. At that time I had no idea of what she meant, but I was about to find out.

 **~X~**

 **New York 1921**

"That… was amazing" I took deep breaths, trying to hold my laughter in. The alcohol and loud jazz music was getting to me, the lover next to me in the squeaky bed was so tired he almost fell asleep.

"I thought werewolves had high stamina" I scoffed and kissed his neck. He chuckled and grabbed my waist, tossing me like I was nothing so that he was once again above me.

"You are the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the world" He said and kissed me deep. I giggled as he moved to my jaw, then to my neck and onto my chest. His lips felt like a feather on my blazing skin.

"You are only saying that because of what I just did to you" I smirked, the man stopped and looked into my blue eyes.

"You think too little of yourself.." He said, then crashed his lips onto my own once again. I had at this point in time lost interest in my family and their abusive ways. They forced me to act rationally and I would have to pay that debt forever. I had grown more confident, after Katherine's 'death' I felt like nothing could stop me.

 **~X~**

 **Mystic Falls Present Day**

I walked around town, subconsciously tracing the scar above my heart again. It was dark out and I was holding a candle to see the comet better. It was a nice and calm night, I found myself looking at the citizens more than the night sky. They looked so.. Content. Yeah, they all looked perfectly content with their lives, it made me smile.

I wore a simple black ankle jeans, a navy blue tank top and a wool poncho that was midnight blue with different shades of blue flowers on it. I wore black ballerina flats. I had my hair in a high ponytail and wore light make up, yet it was on the darker side.

I walked into a restaurant called the grill and once again found the doppelganger, Elena, and those I assumed was her friends.

"Oh Jackie over here!" She beckoned me over like I was a dog, but hey, why not find out more about this boring town and its people.

"Hi Elena!" I said, putting on my false happy face once again. I looked over her friends who seemed really interested that I knew Elena.

"Guys this is Jacqueline Salvatore" Elena said and I smiled.

"Please call me Jackie" I said.

"Wait Salvatore? So you and Stefan are.." The blonde girl started. The guys looked me over, the poncho hid most of my voluptuous figure, but to be honest my butt looked damn fine in these jeans.

"Siblings, I am his older sister" I said sweet as honey. I acted shy and sneaked a string of hair behind my ear.

"Wow, you do not look older than him! How old are you?" Elena asked.

"Oh actually me and Damon are Irish twins which is kinda cool" I said, they all looked at me for an explanation.

"It means it is less than a year between us, I was born in early February, Damon in late autumn" I said and smiled, everyone seemed to understand and nodded. They all introduced themselves and we start to smalltalk. They all wanted my number which I thought was weird at first but then thought, eh, they are teenagers? What is the worst thing they could do? Later into the night, the blonde, Caroline, seemed to have a little interrogation with me. Which I found quite annoying.

"Hey guys, have you seen Vicki?" A guy suddenly came up to us and asked.

"You are her stalker, you tell us" Tyler said and snickered. I realised what was going on and that my brothers had a part to do with it, this girl was a pawn in their game of chess. I faked getting a text on my phone.

"Oh no guys I need to go, Zach is calling me home.. Hope I see you around some time and please text me if you find this Vicki girl" I said and walked out the establishment. I huffed at the now freezing temperature and walked home. I finished up my work in the grimoire and walked out to the stone pavilion. The night was now eerie and uncomfortable, even with the comet in the sky I felt lost and alone.

I walked back inside to find my home empty too, I took a bottle of wine from the cellar and walked to my room. Not caring about the peculiar flower growing in the cell. I couldn't spot which one it was exactly and at the moment it didn't hold any interest to me.

The kitted I had taken into my room yesterday sat perfectly happy on my bed. He meowed every now and then, but was sort of the embodiment of calmness according to me. I named him Moriarty after my favourite book villain. He looked like a Moriarty too. I fed him some cat food in a bowl by the window and then went to bed to read and drink. As classy as I was I even fell asleep with the book still on my chest. Moriarty only a few meters away from me guarding me.

I didn't even realise neither of my brothers came home that night.


	4. The Celebration

**A/N: Hope you all like the new version of this story. Please review!**

 **~X~**

It had been a few weeks since I even talked to my brothers, Damon had killed Zach, the only living and real legacy to our family. Which saddened me a lot more then what I thought it would. He was a nice guy, a little uptight, but a really good guy. After him it was the dick teacher, and they turned and later killed that poor girl too. I blamed them both for their stupid actions, this was the collateral damage of their feud. It felt weird in my body and I had started to go numb when I were around my own family, they had said their 'sorry' and 'don't be mad' to me at least a million times. But I had just nodded and carried on with my work.

I felt the promise I made to an old friend break apart, slowly but surely. The scar hurt like a dull ache of regret.

Since I moved back I had become very close to the council through my own methods. I befriended the Lockwood family as well as the rest of the founding families. I could tell some families cared more about their rich history than others. I didn't let them know that I was a part of the supernatural world, I played a naive young woman that was trying to find my place in the world.

In truth I had already sealed my fate, I had explored the world and experienced a lot of adventures. Now I was home with this feeling of acceptance when the time was right for me to leave.

 **~X~**

At the moment I was walking up to the Bennett house, it was time for me to reunite with Sheila. I had met her by accident, but we quickly became friends and she didn't judge me for what I had done in my past.

"My gosh! Look what the cat dragged in!" She exclaimed while hugging me. I smiled for the first time that week.

"I missed you old friend"

"Old?! Who are you calling old you damn hagg.." She laughed and invited me inside, as I predicted she had already made coffee and baked those chocolate cakes I adore so much.

"Still charming I see" I said and laughed with her, I sat down on the couch and reached for the coffee cup. Strong, rich flavour without any milk or sugar was how I liked it. But I could always fit a piece of cake or some other sweet into my diet.

"And you still have that sweet tooth" Sheila said and smiled, sitting down next to me. I saw it in her eyes that she knew why I was in her home after almost 20 years.

"Your granddaughter is gifted" I said softly, letting my finger dance around the edge of the cup. I had sensed Bonnie early on, probably as soon as I crossed the border to the town. It was not a location spell nor a direct magical jinx. All witches had a sort of knowing, a gut feeling if danger or something connected to the supernatural world was close by.

"I know, and the teenagers she hang out with is only causing her trouble.. I tell you, if she wasn't hanging out with Elena Gilbert she would've been able to practise in peace" Sheila muttered and took a sip of her own coffee.

"I understand what you mean, I sense that she will become extremely powerful. But it takes a lot of training and concentration to get there, if you do something wrong as a witch the consequences can be… eternal" I said and sighed. Sheila placed her hand on my shoulder, feeling sympathy for me and my wrong doings. Even though I didn't deserve it. I placed the cup back on the coffee table and looked into her eyes. She held something back from me, a delicate subject of sorts.

"Promise me Jacqueline.. That when I'm gone you will take care of her" Sheila muttered under her breath and smiled a very sad smile, like she knew her time was running out. She took both of my hands in hers. I wanted to run away, hide from all this death around me. But I couldn't do anything but accept it.

"I promise"

 **~X~**

After the small talk with Sheila I walked back home, all of the sudden I felt a familiar presence in my house. I saw a her look my way and she grinned.

"Lexi?!" I exclaimed as the blonde vampire hugged me so tight the air left my lungs.

"Jackie!" She mumbled into my shoulder. I felt my previous greif from Sheila wash away and the warmth from my best friend fill its place. I smiled a true and pure smile.

"How have you been? How's Lee?" I asked. Lexi wiggleled her eyebrows at me and I sighed, I loved those two together, they loved each other so much.

"He is fine, I haven't seen you in a long time girl! where have you been" She said and led me to the parlor, she had found the presents I had bought for Stefan since it was his birthday today. She had put them all on display and basically done the work I was about to begin. The balloons were up and all of the mint chocolate cupcakes with 162 candles on it was out on the coffee table.

"Oh you know, here and there.." I said and winked, looking over the presents, they looked perfect. Stefan came through the front door looking surprised by the whole thing.

"Happy birthday!" Lexi and I said in unison, it didn't surprise us we were like sisters. I stepped aside to show of the presents, they were few but perfectly wrapped in silver or deep blue paper.

"Wow, you.. Wow" Stefan said, truly shocked over my generosity and that his best friend, Lexi was here. He knew what battle my feelings for him was, but deep down he was still my baby brother. And in our family you forgive each other and walk through thick and thin to survive eternity.

"Open them! Open them" I said letting a childish side of me take over, he sat down on the leather armchair while Lexi poured drinks for us. I handed Stefan his presents one by one. A while later we were down to the final three, the third was a rather big blue wrapped present. I was like a kid on christmas and Stefan torturing me by opening the presents slowly.

"Okay calm down sis" He said and chuckled. He opened it to reveal a rolex watch, it was old, classic with a brown leather band. I smiled at his reaction.

"Its perfect" He breathed, I helped him put it around his wrist. It looked like it belonged there. I watched the livingroom, wrapper were all over the place.

"Yeah I know, it's old too.." I said. I handed him the next present which was a small silver box. He opened it and saw an old, pure silver ball-pen.

"It's for writing in your diary, I hexed it so the ink will never run out" I explained. Then I handed him the final present. You could see from the shape of it that it was a diary. Stefan just chuckled again as he ripped the blue wrapping off and looked at the very fancy diary.

"I hope you write some really good adventures" I sighed, Stefan stood up from the chair and hugged me.

"So now.. What is on the agenda of birthday fun?" Lexi said and took a sip of her whiskey.

"How about going to the falls? You know having a picnic, get drunk and just talk old time fun for a while" Stefan suggested.

"Oh right, one final gift" I said and handed Lexi a big present.

"What?" Lexi looked surprised and then opened it, revealing two matching rings in a velvet ring box.

"Daylight rings, for you and Lee.. I found the spell in New York so bought some rings and fixed them for you" I said and smiled. Lexi started to cry and hugged me again, I thought she were about to crush my smaller body when she let me go.

"This is.. This is… Oh my god" Lexi said through her tears, hugging Stefan as well. My brother mouthed 'thank you' to me, I simply winked in response.

"Oh what a happy moment, but the falls is a bad idea Stefan, Caroline is throwing you a birthday party at the grill" Damon stated, walking into the room. Bursting the happy moment bubble that surrounded us in the process. I frowned, I didn't like my brothers toy. She asked too many questions. I felt a chill go down my spine and looked in Lexi's direction. Something was off.

"Damon I need to talk to you" I said and nudged my head towards the kitchen. Damon followed me without question, he listened to me and only me. Which I found both empowering and deeply concerning. We went into the kitchen and I took a deep breath.

"What are you up to?" I asked simply with a hint of fear lacing my words.

"I am about to get rid of the vampire problem this town has" He said honestly, I knew precisely what he meant. Lexi. Red flags and warning bells rang in my head.

"I know a way"

"I am not going to move sis, sorry" He grunted and was about to walk out the kitchen.

"Stop Damon!" I said louder, the air grew cold around me and I felt my temper was about to unleash itself. He turned around and looked at me, his sky blue eyes meeting my caribbean blue which looked almost green in the lighting of the kitchen.

"Then what do you suggest we do huh? Turn a scumbag and throw him in the direction of the sheriff then I kill him?!" Damon roared. I tilted my head.

"That might work" I breathed out and raised my eyebrow at him. It took a second to register his own idea.

"Huh… I like it" He said, walking away from me to fix his own agenda. I felt like I needed some fresh air so I walked to the front door, only to see Lexi, who only wore a towel and Elena who walked out of the house.

"Don't ask" She rolled her eyes, clearly meeting the girl for the first time. I shrugged and walked upstairs and into my room to get ready. Whatever Lexi had planned for us I felt like dressing up. I showered and straightened my long hair, it reached the middle of my back and I frowned, I wanted to cut it. I put on some dark but simple makeup, and dressed up in a long sleeved dark green tunic that reached my mid thighs, with it I wore tight black jeans. I paired it up with some black heels and a black leather clutch purse.

"What do you think?" I looked back at Moriarty who meowed and I nodded in approval. It was like he was praising me for looking good, but in his own language.

"Damn straight"

 **~X~**

We arrived to the party, the whole grill was filled with people either of us knew.

"This is crazy" Lexi said and smiled wickedly. I shrugged, I had seen bigger and definitely fancier.

"And it is all for my dearest brother" I said in a sing songy voice. He just rolled his eyes.

"I think this stopped being my party a long time ago" He muttered and walked away from us to talk to Matt.

"Let's get some drinks!" Lexi said and led me to the bar. We drank four shots each and smiled. It wasn't nearly enough to get me drunk but it was a start. We ordered some highly alcoholic drinks too and looked out over the party.

"I liked the 20's more" I said and shrugged. I missed it, the jazz and dancing and partying. Now the world was so serious.

"I liked the 60's.. I think I embraced my inner hippie back then" Lexi said and winked. I spotted the people Elena had introduced to me some time ago. I spotted Caroline that was crying, Tyler was flirting, Matt was talking to Stefan and Elena were walking passed us.

"You must be the famous Elena" Lexi said, making Elena turn our way.

"Towel girl" She muttered and I raised my eyebrow.

"I have been called worse" Lexi said after thinking the matter over.

"Here" Lexi added, handing Elena Lexi's latest shot that she just ordered.

"I didn't know you guys could drink"

"Oh yeah, it helps us control the cravings" Lexi said and took a sip of her drink.

"You know I have never seen Stefan drunk" Elena said, still sounding incredibly jealous. I waved for the bartender to make me another drink.

"He always seem so.."

"Obtain"

"Yeah... but not with you"

"Well that's the benefit of knowing someone for over a hundred years, you could just be yourself"

"Yeah he can't be himself with me"

"Not yet, but the first step was him telling you.. The rest comes with time" Lexi said.. But I kind of tuned out at that moment. I started to walk out from the party when a new young vampire attacked me. I gasped and screamed, it was dark out and no one was around and I could feel myself curse the entire universe for this pain on my neck. Not that it would kill me but still, some bastard sucking blood violently from you hurt. I was about to blast the bitch into ashes when Damon came and staked him from behind. I gasped for air and collapsed in my brothers arms. He lifted me like a bride and checked my neck.

"You okay?" Damon suddenly said to the sheriff.

"Thank you… will she be okay though?" She asked, not realising I was still conscious.

"Yeah, I will take her home and care for her.. My sister is tougher than she looks Liz" He said and smiled. Liz smiled then looked at the male vampire at our feet.

"I will take care of this.. Get your sister home Damon" She ordered, signaling her men to come outside. That was the last thing I remember before the world went black.


	5. The Amulet

**A/N: Guess who wrote over 4000 words. This girl right here! Thank you all for reviews, favorite and follow! Love you guys! Also a little side note, Jackie is bisexual.**

 **~X~**

 **Wonder** **(n): a feeling caused by something amazing or beautiful; something that is amazing or beautiful**

 _I was dreaming, but nothing else were truly clear for me. As I looked around I realised I was on a beach by the ocean. A warm and salty wind blew almost right through me as I stood there, ready to watch the sun rise. I had a tropical flower in my hair and I wore a long white silk dress. I felt at ease, like I belonged near the sea._

" _There you are love.." I turned around to see a handsome man, a man I thought I would have forgotten by now. His smile was the same, he hadn't changed for over a century. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and knee length chinos. Barefoot he came up to me, looking into my eyes with an emotion I was unfamiliar with and therefore unable to place. At least when he radiated it. He looked lost and content at the same time, his eyes ever calculating and searching for something._

" _Here I am" I said, calm and collected. Like being by his side made me whole again. He placed his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to his broad and muscular body._

" _I missed you my love, I spent a long time looking for you and I promise I will never loose you again" He leaned into me, his lips closing in on mine ready to…_

I woke up with a gasp. My mind racing so fast I was unable to register everything in my surroundings. I calmed myself and looked around, I was in my room again and my neck was fully healed. I saw Moriarty stalking towards me like a panther and jumping towards onto the bed. His cute demeanor made me giggle and bring him closer to my body. I heard voices downstairs, my brothers already fighting early in the morning. I stood up from my bed, wearing only my AC/DC t-shirt that were way too big and a pair of socks. My long hair was a mess and my makeup was ruined. I took a long and soothing shower before walking down to the kitchen in comfortable sweatpants and a tank top.

"Your plan could have killed Lexi! Was that your idea from the beginning?!" Stefan roared, throwing something expensive at Damon making in shatter into tiny pieces. I had realised that this situation had turned into an event, a game. A pulling contest where the first one to fall dies. I was getting sick of it. This Elena situation was blowing up, it started with a small feather and soon it would be a freaking bird. I could see how Damon was pretending not to care about her, but it all came back to Katherine. I swore on any deity, that if Elena didn't look like Katherine, and Stefan wouldn't even notice her.

I dropped my coffee cup as I sensed a form of magic was happening somewhere. Emily was using magic. I walked passed my arguing brothers that didn't even noticed me as I walked out of the house and into the woods. I had a goal, somehow I knew what I was looking for. This was unlike most magic I was familiar with. This was something that pulled me forward. I saw Bonnie gasping for air and sweating in the middle of the old church, only wearing her pajamas.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently. I was careful when I walked up to her, hopefully I wouldn't scare her. I was barefoot and wearing simple morning attire after all. Bonnie would probably wonder what the hell I was doing there with her.

"I-I don't know" She stammered, on the brink of crying. She must be going into panic mode, her powers were growing so fast that she wouldn't be able to channel it properly.

"I know what you are going through Bonnie" I said and helped her up on her feet. She was now scared of me and looked at me like I was a true freak.

"No you don't Jackie! No normal person wakes up in the woods!" She screamed in my face. Shiela must have told her about me, or maybe Caroline or Elena. Either way she knew my name.

"I know.. Bonnie I am a witch too" I said, stepping back letting the teenager breathe.

"I don't want to be a witch" She muttered, tears brimming in her eyes. I hugged her and she hugged my back tightly. We stood there and embraced each other until Bonnie felt good and secure enough to let go.

"I know that what is happening to you may be frightening.. I remember when my powers started to surface. I was the only one in my family except for my dead grandmother and my lost father. I was all alone, but you are not. You have Shiela and now you have me. I will be here, always" I said, thankfully my voice was calming to her. She nodded and wiped her eyes free from her tears.

"You will get through this, I will help you.. Let's get you home and ready for school and when you feel like it, you can tell me what is going on" I said taking her hand. She squeezed my hand as we walked back to her house. Sheila stood on the front porch, ready to greet her grandchild.

"There you are!" She said and hugged Bonnie.

"Grams! Thank god Jackie found me, I was in this graveyard. I was so scared and freaked out and-" Bonnie said but Sheila gave her a look as if to say 'calm down'.

"Don't worry about it Bonnie, we will talk later.. Now get ready for school okay?" Bonnie nodded and walked inside. Sheila turned to me.

"Thanks for bringing her home"

"I felt magic in the air and moved towards it.. It had a familiar feeling, like Emily was involved" I stated simply and looked at Sheila. She looked away and towards her house.

"What? You have something on your mind"

"Bonnie have this amulet.. Emily's amulet" My eyes widened and my heart started to race. The tomb. The comet, the amulet and the spell. Things were coming into place in my mind. Like a puzzle.

"She has to protect it.. And to not let my brothers have it, either of them" I said firmly, if my brothers found out what that piece of jewelry could do, then my life would turn into hell.

"I know sugar, I will make sure that she will wear it" I nodded in agreement and walked home. I opened the front door to see Damon drinking.

 **~X~**

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere right?" I said and smirked. He turned my way and smiled his crooked grin, putting down his drink on the table to walk up to me.

"Damn straight sister" He kissed my temple as I sighed. I had a lot on my chest that I needed to let out, and I would be damned to chicken out about confrontation.

"Are you still pining after her?" I asked bluntly, still scared for his answer.

"I love her, Jacqueline.. The love I had for her is real"

"No.. oh goddess please no… Damon stop" I said, feeling years and years and years of bad memories flood my mind. He couldn't, I wouldn't allow him this.

"I will bring her back" He stated and walked passed me and out the door. He was starting a lot of trouble, and I had to stop him.

I walked up to my room and found the most of my witchy things, I drew a pentagram on the floor with white chalk and salt, I placed the candles, the right herb and the right bones to do the spell. I sat down on my knees and started to chant.

 _invenies mea_

 _amicum amisi te permitte mihi loqui ad eum_

 _invenies mea_

 _amicum amisi te permitte mihi loqui ad eum_

 _invenies mea_

 _amicum amisi te permitte mihi loqui ad eum_

I felt a chill go down my spine, the scar burnt a bit. But I was fine, and I had to speak to her. The room dropped several degrees and the sound disappeared.

"Stop hurting yourself" Emily gasped, sitting across from me she took my hands in hers. I couldn't feel her hands like I had done so many years ago. Everything around me was just so cold. She was crying, crying because of me. Yet she still looked flawless, ageless, everlasting. Gorgeous.

"I had to see you" I sighed and closed my eyes and when them again she was still there. The spell itself hurt like hell to perform. Witches avoided it because of that, creating a small crack to the other side to let a single soul have contact with you needed a big price to balance it out.

"Please, stop hurting yourself" She said again and I ran my hand over her cheek. Like marble or smooth stone. She wasn't real. That was the thing that hurt me the most.

"I do what I have to do Emily, you know that"

"I shouldn't have locked them inside, I should've let them burn"

"You did what you thought was right.. You wanted to protect your family, I did the same"

"But look at you, you are in so much pain" She said, her ghostly tears make my soul ache to be with her. To hug her like I comforted her descendant. I willed myself not to cry over my lost friend. She had been there for me 150 years ago, now I would be here for Bonnie.

"We need to destroy that amulet" I mumbled.

"I agree, we need Bonnie to do the spell.."

"She can't, not yet.. She isn't in control of her powers, I will do it"

"It will hurt you.. You.. You can get seriously hurt"

"I know the risk" I said and smiled. I remember Sheila and the things she made me promise, but I wouldn't let her pass away because of that tomb.

"Why do always you take responsibility for my mistakes"

"Because I love you Emily.. You know that" Then she was gone, she was still sad. I could feel it around me. She watching me from the other side, sad because of what I was about to do. When the amulet was gone, it would be even harder for me to see her.

I got up and changed to my normal attire, torn boyfriend jeans, a white tank top and black sneakers. I looked myself in the mirror, smiling to myself that I looked nice. My thick ink hair in boxer braids and I wore no make up, my freckles and scars visible for everyone to see and judge.

I looked at the biggest of them all, the scar my 'father' gave me the night my brother killed him. I was from behind my left ear, down to my chest. And the scar over my heart just inches away from it. But the scar that man left was still deep and highly visible, I usually hid it with make up, my long hair and spells. But today I didn't care.

 **~X~**

I took my car to the grill, looking for some food and drinks. I needed something to do to make time go faster, tonight was the night I would ask Bonnie for the amulet and later destroy it. Without Emily's help or the Bennett blood in my veins it would be a hard nut to crack, but it would work, it had it work.

"Jacqueline?" I heard a voice behind me. It was Mrs. Lockwood, sitting alone planning some event or some charity.

"Hi Mrs. Lockwood, and please, call me Jackie.. People only call me Jacqueline when they are mad at me or something" I said and smiled politely. I felt like my mother's grace and etiquette lessons came to good use when I was around any of the founding families.

"Alright then call me Carol.. Would you want to have lunch with me. I would want to get to know you better" She asked. I nodded and smiled, I felt a little underdressed as I was about to have lunch with the mayor's wife but I didn't let that stop me from infiltrating the council.

"Sure, why not. I would've just bought me some salad to take home otherwise" I said and sat down across from her. Not so much to my surprise, she asked me a lot of questions. It felt like talking to Caroline all over again, or talking to Elena for that matters. Now that she knew my brothers were vampires, she wanted to know exactly what I was. Telling her or rather them that I was a witch that was also immortal would only make her ask more questions. Questions I didn't want to anwser.

"So Jackie, what exactly are you doing in town?" Carol asked after hours of interrogation.

"I am here for my brothers. They are such troublemakers you know? And yet I feel like the black sheep of the family" I said and laughed. As I pretended to open up to her, she opened up like a book. I saw through her smile, she had problems at home. It would make it easier to connect with her.

"We have a black sheep in the family too.. Mason, my husbands brother. But he is nice and he protects Tyler, when he is around you know" Carol said, sipping her drink that a long time ago turned alcoholic.

"He seems nice, we would be able to bond I think" I said and laughed. It was late afternoon and the sun was almost completely down.

"Oh boy look at the time.. When you have fun the time really flies huh?" Carol said and stood up from the table. Even after a few drinks and hours of talking, laughing and storytelling. She looked respectable enough to be called the mayor's wife. That was truly magical.

"Yeah, we must do this again sometimes.." I said and stood up with her. I paid the bill without question and we walked out together.

"Absolutely, and honey consider yourself invited to every event in this town." Carol gushed and gave me a simple good bye hug.

"I am honored, see you later Carol it is time for me to head home" I said and walked away. I felt magic brewing. Emily was up to something despite my warnings. I walked towards the woods and Fell's church. Something wasn't right.

 **~X~**

I walked closer to the old church. I heard groaning and Stefan talking. As I walked into the clearing I saw Bonnie. But I knew immediately it wasn't her.

"Emily?" I asked, looking at her in wonder. She must've channeled something to possess the young witch. I felt bad for Bonnie, now she would be even more afraid of her powers.

"Jacqueline" She said and turned my way. Even though Bonnie didn't look a lot like her ancestor, I could see Emily's soul in her eyes. It was the same prideful and lovely glint in her eyes that made me walk closer to the pentagram.

"Emily tell me what you did!" Stefan asked, Damon was on the forest floor panting and gasping for air. I guessed she must've hurt him in some sort of way.

"To save her, I had to saved them"

"You saved everyone in the church?!" Stefan said and once again looked at Damon.

"You didn't know?" I looked at my younger brother is disbelief.

"You did?! What the hell, did you make some sort of pact to not tell me about this" Stefan said, getting angrier. I rolled my eyes, and turned my attention to the witch.

"Bonnie? Are you still in there?" I asked, my voice trying to break the hold my past love held on Bonnie. But I knew deep down that it wasn't going to work.

"Stop! I have to do this!" Emily said, but she was clearly having a battle inside of her mind.

"You don't… but I do" I said, a harsh tone lashing my words.

"Bonnie come on! Fight it! Don't let her take over you! You are a strong witch, prove it!" I said, tears in my eyes that were rolling down my cheeks. My voice was raspy and powerful, I was pulling Bonnie towards me, and Emily away.

"Don't do this" Emily/Bonnie was on her knees, tears in her eyes as well.

"I have too Emily, I love you" I said as Bonnie collapsed. I was fast, faster than Damon and pushed him into a tree.

"Take her out of the pentagram!" I ordered Stefan, he did as he was told as I took the amulet away from her hands. Elena came running from the woods, looking at Bonnie and Stefan.

 _Incendia!_

"No! Please Jackie! No!" Damon pleaded, once again on his feet. I looked at him, my eyes filled with tears. My chest filled with hurt. This was for my friend, this was for the pain I have endured for the last 150 years. I threw the amulet into the air, destroying it.

"NO!" Damon roared, pure fury and rage in his eyes. The fire around me died down, and I collapsed on the ground.

 **~X~**

 **Stefan's POV**

I laid my sister down on her bed. I had carried her home after Damon had disappeared and Elena had told me about how she would be able to love me even though I was a true monster.

A monster who let my sister become what she was.

I remember how me and Damon woke up as vampires, I remember Emily being a big part of it. At the time, I didn't know how close my sister and Emily was. Only later on had she told me about their affair and how they were soulmates. It was a pang of guilt in my chest how narrow minded I was back then, back then love only existed between a man and a woman. Emily was married and it would've been a scandal if the rest of the town knew. Later on when I were to meet my father, who had killed me, I saw what he had done to my precious sister. Her neck destroyed, the scar was still deep.

My sister had fled to Europe, where she had met a warlock so powerful that he offered her immortality. She accepted of course because she felt like she was in debt to me, for killing our father. She had then traveled around the globe, sometimes meeting up with either me or Damon. But during my ripper spree I pushed her away so far that it took 50 years to meet her again.

As I sat on her bed I looked around in her room, her small kitten looked at me from his little bed. Glaring with large eyes as to warn me not to touch his owner.

I looked at the chalk pentagram on the floor, and the endless piles of grimoires around her bed. She was still writing in them, she had so much knowledge in her head that she needed a library just to fill it with books about her discoveries. I envied her, all I wrote about was my thirst and immortality. While she was clever and adventurous. She would be out for god knows how long. Her body and mind were healing her, since she wasn't a Bennett the spell took a toll on her I guessed. I saw a small book, old classical red leather bound. It was the smallest of them all.

It was her journal from the 1960's. I let my evil curiosity take over as I read a segment of my older sister's perfect handwriting.

 _1968 - London 21/7_

 _The city is growing, I can feel it in my bones._

 _I woke up today feeling rather happy, Charles and I walked around the Waterloo river in town today. He is so handsome, and he doesn't make my heart ache like my past lovers. He doesn't remind me of Emily… nor HIM._

 _It is funny how I only been in love twice, and how I have only been truly heartbroken. TWICE._

 _It is also ironic how a woman can love who doesn't even have a heart. Not anymore. I dread my brothers, I don't care if I would've found peace in the afterlife. But maybe this is what the universe wanted from me. For me to be immortal. Man, I wished my mother could see me now, with a million lovers and happiness radiating on my face. I think she is turning around in her grave._

I laughed and put the book back where I found it. I knew my sister had gone through depression, but how could I not see that her smile all those centuries ago were fake. She had never truly been happy mortal. Being a powerful witch suited her. She gave me this feeling every damn time I found out something new about her, wonder, yeah that was the right word. I felt a feeling of wonder whenever she was around.

 **~X~**

 **Damon's POV**

I laid in my bed, focusing on my sister's heartbeat down the hall. It was slow and steady and it was the single thing that kept me from tearing this house down brick from brick. She was okay, she was only resting.

This is what my love for Katherine made me do. Hatred towards my own family. It would be okay if it were Stefan, he was dull anyways. But Jacqueline was the single thing. The single person in this miserable world to keep me truly grounded.

And today I wished I had snapped her neck.

I let Stefan's dreadful and boring voice fill my head. Maybe Katherine's love was toxic. Maybe I had been dying these past centuries and not even knowing. I had known about the relationship between my sister and my lovers handmaiden. I couldn't have cared less, except when I heard my sister's pleading voice when she and Emily were talking about daylight rings. Or if Stefan and I would be able to control ourselves. She had given up her love and later her mortality to be with us.

This is how I repay her? By being a dick and hurting her more. I couldn't help the feeling, that what if I got Kathrine back.. And she ran straight into my brother's arms? What then. He doesn't love her, he has Elena. Elena. My pulse sped up a little bit faster when I was around her. Dammit.

Maybe it was time to let Katherine go, and focus on the other one. Take Elena away from Stefan the way he took Katherine away from me.

I shrugged and pushed those thoughts aside. Once again listening to Jackie's heartbeat. Her damn cat meowed once in a while, interrupting the therapeutic sound. I got out of bed and walked towards her bedroom, Stefan was moping in his room. Probably sad about Elena or something.

Jackie were in her bed. Sleeping like Briar Rose. I saw spellbooks and witchy stuff everywhere, and I realised I never knew much about this side of her. She was always just the mundane sister.

 **~X~**

 **1864 Mystic Falls**

 **Damon's POV**

I had just walked out from Katherine's chamber as I spotted my sister out in our gardens. She always sat there, reading or drawing. I wondered to myself how she wasn't married yet. Our father had been talking to suitors for a year, but none of their agreements became real. Today she sat out there drawing with charcoal again, the blackness covered her delicate and fragile fingers.

Emily came up to her and sat down. They had been spending a lot of time together and in the back of mind I could remember a feeling of acceptance for their encounters. Besides that I remembered that Emily was married and had children. He was a nice man, polite and so on. He had the qualities most men had at that time of era. Emily left my sister alone and now I wanted to talk to her.

I walked outside, sitting down next to my sister on the grass.

"You don't act very lady like" I muttered.

"You are no gentlemen"

"What is it between you and Emily?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because father cares, and he just makes my life so much harder when you are not married"

"It is nothing.. Now go back to making love to that girl who is currently in Stefan's room" She snapped and stood up. Letting her beautiful drawings fall to the ground, she looked dirty and in a way gorgeous still. She was an uncut diamond, rough and natural.

"It is no wonder no one will marry you!"

"I would say the same thing to you brother!" She said, walking into the house.

 **A/N:** **I hope you liked this longer chapter, feeling a bit proud that it is double the previous chapters. Did you enjoy my play with Jackie's relationship to the Bennett family? And could you have a guess who this mystery man in her dream was? Please review!**


	6. The Tomb and The Heart

**A/N: For the sake of my story and the fact that Lexi survived, Damon and Elena didn't get attacked in Atlanta. They went there, but wasn't attacked, so I guess Bree is still alive too. Yay! Also, thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! Love you guys so much!**

 **~X~**

 **Jacqueline's POV**

I walked to the park. Feeling the fresh air making me feel alive again. The earth, the warmth and cloudy sky all making me feel the powers in my veins. The nature was greeting me hello, and welcome back. Even though I had no real pulse I got the feeling of the illusion spell was working just fine. Sending faint reminders of what wasn't there and that I was fooling myself.

I thought with the amulet gone I would find peace. But after Elena had been attacked while I was still passed out, I figured someone else wanted the tomb open. Then I saw exactly who.. Annabelle Zhu. Sitting on a bench only a few feet away from me.

"Annabelle?" I asked, she looked like she was waiting for someone. Nervous and anxious. She stood up as her mouth started to open and close like a fish.

"Jacqueline?!" She gasped, she hugged me and I groaned. Vampire hugs are so much more annoying than normal ones.

"Anna" I gasped and smiled. Back in the day it was always be me, her, Pearl and Emily. Katherine I hated, I was never around her. But the young Anna always kept me company, she sometimes was the one I painted. But those drawing were either long forgotten, burned or buried with Pearl.

"H-how… how are you alive?!" She asked.

"Well a witch has her ways.. But I guess you are not in town to see me" I said and looked at her.

"I need your help" She suddenly said, looking at me with wide eyes. If we had been in a cartoon, a light bulb would've appeared over her head, shining like a star.

"What? You can ask anything from me Anna"

"Help me get my mother out of that tomb" She said, I felt panic take over. Open up the tomb?! I just woke up from stopping people from opening the tomb, what the actual hell happened when I am gone around here. I wanted to curse the world, this wasn't right. But at the same time, this was Pearl we were talking about, my long lost friend. I nodded slowly.

"I will help you, but then you must help me"

"Anything!" The girl pleaded like her life depended on it. I could only imagine what her life must have been like, over a century without a proper family. Knowing all this time that her mother was trapped in the town they tried to run away from.

"Help me kill the other vampires, you get your mother.. Then you help me kill than other 26" I said, meaning every vampire in there. Anna looked at me then grinned from ear to ear.

"Deal"

 **~X~**

I heard a familiar voice as I walked down the staircase of our house. Elena was here, talking about something with Damon. My gut told me to get her away from him, but at the same time I wanted to hear what plans she had in store for my family.

"I convinced Bonnie to help you" Elena said. I lump formed in my throat, and fear creeped up my spine. Bonnie couldn't be able to do the tomb spell alone, which meant that Sheila would be forced to help her. But even so, the odds of everyone surviving that ritual would be slim.

"I doubt that"

"I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire last night, because… I'm not really" Elena said. My blood started to boil, digging up my lousy fake father's grave to open a tomb full of deadly vampires and then say that she is not sorry about it didn't make me very happy. I concluded that from there on out I didn't like Elena.

"Well at least you are honest"

"I was protecting the people that I love, Damon" She said, at this point Elena's voice just bugged me.

"And so were you, in your own twisted way. We are all on the same side and after the same thing" She added, walking closer to my brother.

"Not interested"

"Yes you are because you were willing to work with us yesterday" Elena was desperate for something. I could sense her heart racing fast, she was lying her ass off. How Damon couldn't see that was beyond me.

"Fool me once, shame on you" He muttered.

"Okay when we were in Atlanta, why didn't you use your compulsion on me"

"Who said I didn't"

"You didn't…. I know you didn't" Elena stated, I realised that she were more like Katherine than I originally thought. The one word I thought of when I looked at Elena were manipulative. The same as Katherine.

"But you could've"

"You and I, we have something.. An understanding, and I know that my betrayal hurt you but it is different from how I am with Stefan. But let me say this now. I will help you get Katherine back" Elena said. I growled to myself, that mortal was playing with both of my brother's hearts. This was bad, really, really bad.

"I wish I could believe you" 'THEN DON'T!' I screamed in my mind. I wanted to get that bitch out of my house. She was not only ruining my plans with Anna but also she risked giving Damon false hope. Taking a risk with Damon, who were a lot like a loose canon at this point was truly foolish.

"Ask me if I'm lying now" Elena had taken off her necklace, but vervain probably flowed through her veins. She would lie as much as she needed to get my brother to stop working by himself.

"You know I won't stop" Damon said, walking so close to Elena that they could have kissed right then and there.

"Then we will deal with it" Damon reached for her necklace and gave it back to her.

"I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun, I wanted it to be real" He said. Oh gosh he is already smitten.

"I am trusting you, don't make me regret it" He muttered and walked out of the house. I stalked out of the shadows, glaring daggers at Elena.

"What the hell are you up too?" I said, my voice as cold as ice. I was confused and angry, wanting to smash something really badly and at this moment Elena's face to the mahogany table by her side would help.

"Nothing, just helping Damon" She lied, again. Nauseous, I realised that I was truly nauseous.

"STOP LYING!" I roared, Elena jumped back now scared as hell.

"I-I'm not… I swear"

"You don't want to get into that tomb.. In there is nothing but wild beasts that hasn't been drinking blood for over a century, what do you think they will do when they awaken huh?!" I snapped. Maybe my hatred for Katherine fueled me, but I didn't stop it.

"I want Damon to get his long lost love back"

"Oh please, Katherine was a huge bitch that had both of my brother's wrapped around her fingers. You know she wouldn't settle for one right? Do you really think you can win over a vampire version of yourself that both Stefan and Damon loved so foolishly 100 years ago!" I said, this made Elena look at her shoes.

"And now… now I am standing here with Katherine light edition, you already have my brothers smitten. It is only a matter of time before Stefan will do something to screw up and then you will be running into Damon's arms.. But you will still love Stefan" I said, my words laced with truth and venom. I stepped closer to her, looking into her eyes to make myself perfectly clear. I felt badass, I felt like a queen, someone with real authority. Demons and monsters of the night had nothing on the pure sinister look in my eyes. I was the calm before the storm, and I would snap any second if Elena said another lousy word.

"You stay away from Damon, I promise you Elena Gilbert that if I find out that you are into both of them. I will end you" I said and turned around so that I didn't face her.

"And I want my 'Wuthering Heights' back, Stefan stole it from me" I said and walked away from Elena, who ran out of my house with tears in her eyes.

 **~X~**

"Do you know the spell to open the tomb?" A baby vampire that were in love with Anna asked impatiently. He made me go insane in just the mere hours I've known him.

"No, but I have a plan.. And if you don't follow it I will kill you" I said and walked with them to the tomb site.

"But I'm a vampire, I can't be killed.." I sighed at his arrogance. I could turn him to ashes if I wanted to, but I needed my strength for later and let the matter rest. I heard the change in the wind and the earth beneath my feet rumbled. No mere mortal nor ordinary vampire would be able to sense it. Only a witch could feel it, it was our connection to nature itself that made it possible.

Even though I had gone total off the books and made myself immortal, the nature still adored me. It is all about balance, giving up something to gain another. I gave up the most important thing in the world to me, now I live forever.

Tonight the darkness drew me closer, I remember truly self centered spells that could be used tonight if the situation truly came to it. It felt wrong even thinking about them, remembering them. An ordinary witch that lived her life serving nature didn't practise that sort of magic. But who wants to be ordinary anyways?

I saw Damon and Elena talking to Matt and Caroline.I nudged the baby vampire to follow them with me, walking towards the place I found Bonnie a long time ago. I signaled to the guy beside me to be quiet.

"Is that water from the tap?" I heard Elena ask.

"As supposed to what?"

"I don't know, I just figured it to blessed or something" I rolled my eyes and watched from afar. Feeling more and more nervous as the Bennett witches started the ritual. I just needed the right moment to swoop in and take over. I felt Anna near us, coming back from the party.

I muttered silent spells under my breath to hide us. Then the tomb opened and I smiled.

"Let's do this" I said.

Et sic, cum mergeretur somno gravi somno surgere

Et sic, cum mergeretur somno gravi somno surgere

I chanted, making everyone turn to me.

"What are you doing?!" Bonnie gasped, feeling a wave of sleep hitting her hard.

"I am here to fix what Emily did wrong. I will destroy that tomb and everything within it" I stated and walked over Elena that had passed out.

"We could've handled this better" Sheila muttered and sighed. I didn't let the spell affect her nor Bonnie, they maybe got tired but they didn't pass out like Elena and my brothers.

"Well what do you do when you want 26 vampires to burn" I said and walked into the tomb, the spell that kept vampires inside gone at the moment. I lighted my fingers on fire, it would never burn me but it would turn other beings to ash.

"Do we trust her grams?" Bonnie asked, feeling her eyes starting to grow heavy.

"Yes we do honey" Anna smiled as she crossed the threshold to the tomb and ran up to Jackie.

"I found her, Anna I found her" I said and pointed my flame in my hand towards Pearl. Anna started to cry as she took her mother's mummified body and ran out again. I walked into the last chamber of the tomb, realising that a certain Katherine Pierce wasn't in there. I laughed, I laughed so hard that I started to cry. In my fit of laughter I spotted Harper, the youngest of them all. I smiled, and took my wrist towards his mouth. I sliced a wound with a sharp rock nearby.

"That's it" I said as he finally moved his lips to suck on my blood. He opened his eyes and took bigger gulps. I took away my arm as he looked well enough to stand.

"Harper look at me" I said. He did, and he was confused and scared.

"I will free you, okay?" I said. He nodded as he took my hand and I helped him stand up. As we walked out I muttered my final spell.

daemones autem nocte conburet

daemones autem nocte conburet

daemones autem nocte conburet

Every vampire in the tomb burst into flames, except for Haper that held my hand tightly. As we reached the entrance heavy smoke rose up behind us up into the night sky.

"Who is this?!" Sheila said and looked at Harper. He was shy and afraid, he didn't trust anyone but me yet.

"He used to be a soldier and a servant.. He is a friend" I said and smiled. Just then pain ripped through throat and Damon stood behind me, hands stained red with my blood

"You lighted her on fire!" He roared, but the spell inside the tomb made it impossible for going in and as the bourdy spell was once again active, he would not make it out anyways. I threw up blood, and tremendous pain made me scream on top of my lungs.

"No!" Sheila and Bonnie screamed, Stefan held Elena close to him as she looked with horrified eyes on what Damon had done. I collapsed and saw Damon standing above me. Letting my own blood drip on my skin. I laughed.

"She… wasn't… in.. there" I gasped in my last breath. I closed my eyes, feeling the ancient spell of immortality trying to heal me fast enough to regain consciousness. But it failed and I once again passed out.


	7. Waking Up Again

**A/N: So now every chapter has been rewritten as I said I would do. I have made Jackie a little more like a real person, not an OP Mary Sue like she was before. I have also fixed some major grammar problems that I hadn't noticed. I cringed so hard when I re-read and fixed them.**

 **SO BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, RE-READ EVERY CHAPTER SO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT HAS CHANGED. THERE ARE MAJOR CHANGES IN BOTH MY OC AND PLOT.**

 **Also to recap those who are alive, it is Lexi, Bree, Pearl and Harper. I felt bad for Harper in the series, he just wanted to get out and he didn't seem so evil as the rest of the tomb vampires.**

 **Love you guys for your favourites, follows and reviews!**

 **~X~**

 **Bonnie's POV**

My grams had died the same night and it took a big toll on me to lose both and the only witches I knew. Grams had said that Jackie would be fine, that she always came back.

It felt weird, sitting beside her in her lavish bedroom holding her hand. I said the words 'she will be fine, she will wake up' over and over again in my head. Her throat was all healed up, but any mortal would have died from that, and here I watched as her chest rose and fell in deep breaths. She had missed gram's funeral, but I would show Jackie her tombstone later on.

Gram's had died because of Damon, she had become so furious over grief that she snapped Damon neck with pure force. Which was a lot of an old witch like her. She had died peacefully, but I still felt so lost in the world. I hated being in this house, but waiting for Jackie in her room made me a bit calmer, somehow her room didn't belong to the rest of the world. Tons and tons of books, and a kitten sitting on my lap sleeping and purring peacefully. He liked me for taking care of his owner I guessed, he was so cute.

A careful knock came on the door, Harper stood there with a tray of tea and sweets. Dressed in modern day clothing, like any average teen. He had been helping me cope strangely enough, he was very polite and took care of Jackie. He didn't act like a vampire, but I knew that he was dangerous. All vampires were. It was weird, even though he didn't speak much, it appeared as if he owed Jackie something.

"Thank you" I said as I took a cup of jasmine tea. He nodded and sat down on Jackie's bed. Checking for her weak pulse.

"I have to know, how do you know her?" I asked, looking at Jackie. In her state she looked truly immortal, she was already beautiful. And it wasn't like victoria secret supermodel beauty, it was more raw. More true. Her long thick hair was flawless, her freckles and scars complimented her skin tone in a peculiar way.

"She was my friend, back in 1864. Jacqueline was always nice and was always drawing. Emily umm.. Your ancestor predicted her powers to surface because of her drawings of certain things and told me to keep an eye on her. But then I was locked inside of the tomb and now, now she is immortal" Harper sighed. Closing his eyes out of exhaustion before opening them and looked at the sleeping woman.

"How was she, back then?" I asked. Harper laughed it made me smile a bit. He had a warm and kind laugh. It was as comforting as the warm, soothing tea in my hands.

"What? What's so funny?"

"She.. She was a free spirit, yeah.. Like a bird trapped inside of a cage really. She was this fierce woman that would be married off to a rich man and continue to live inside of a cage. It pained a lot of people that knew her how she were treated at home.. On the other hand would some people call her outright crazy" Harper said, as if memories, bits and pieces of his life back then played through his mind.

"Why was she crazy?"

"She refused to marry for one.. Being that close to Emily.. and she often wore no shoes" Harper said and laughed again, this time I laughed with him.

"Why no shoes?"

"She stated that she felt closer to earth.. Gosh what were the words.. Something along the lines of mother nature making her happy.. I don't know" Harper explained, taking a bite of a cupcake I had brought with me for this occasion.

"Have you heard anything from Pearl? Or Anna?" I asked. Harper stiffened but then released another shallow breath.

"Not really, I saw her and Anna when I walked through town yesterday.. But we haven't talked. And besides I have been here taking care of Jacqueline" I simply nodded. Afraid to ask more about the matter as he would most likely be irritated and angry. We heard a small gasp, indicating that our mutual friend was awake.

 **~X~**

 **Jacqueline POV**

I woke up, feeling fresh air and the smell of jasmine fill me. My eyes, tired and groggy opened up slowly to a dark room only lit by a few candles and the fireplace. Two people were there beside me but it took some extra seconds for my brain to recognise them. But none the less, it was Harper and Bonnie.

"HEY! Jackie are you alright?!" Bonnie yelped to see me awake, then calmed down by seeing me alive and well.

"Yeah" I mumbled. My libs still tired and sore. I felt Harper's carefully hand me a cup of the tea. Placing the cup on my lips I gulped down the very hot beverage. My throat was alright, but I would have to stay away from alcohol for a while.

"There" He said and smiled. I laughed a bit and sat up against the headboard when I started to feel better.

"Can I ask something?" Bonnie whispered, Moriarty came climbing up the sheets, from Bonnie and into my arms. The teenage witch looked at me as if she was afraid of the answer. I nodded and smiled faintly.

"Ask away"

"How… How can you be immortal if you are not a vampire" She asked. I took a deep breath and told her my story.

"When my brother's turned into vampires I ran away from home, away from my abusive step father that had scarred me only days before. I ended up going to England and after I met more witches and warlocks. I also met a man that became my closest friend of all time. He showed me the happiness and good in magic, how the nature hum and do as we will it to" I made big gestures when speaking, like it would make the story more vivid and more alive.

"One day he told me that he was immortal, I didn't believe him at first but then he struck a knife into his chest and survived without a scratch. And he told me I should become immortal too before I reach my real prime, he convinced me, told me that it would make me a better witch, an invincible witch. I told myself that if I were truly immortal I could look after my brothers, what I didn't know is that I had already lost them to the bloodlust." I sighed and closed my eyes, as if my words made the scar on my chest burned whenever I talked about him.

"It was a big mistake, throwing myself into that kind of reckless magic. I am alive, though I shouldn't. The process is unethical and should be illegal to our kind. The ways you tamper with your body, soul and mind. I will never tell you exactly the spell and ritual, promise me Bonnie. That you will never seek it out" I said, looking into Bonnie's young, innocent eyes.

"I-I promise" She said, she was curious. As is everyone that discovers my condition. But one of my duties as an immortal witch. Is to make sure that no one turns into what I am.

"Well that's that.. What happened when I was out?" I said and laughed as poor Harper was getting attack by my kitten. Moriarty loved playing with others, he was a playful cat. Nibbling on his fingers and lightly scratching the vampire seemed to be his new favorite hobby.

"Grams passed away" Bonnie mumbled and took another sip of her tea. I blinked a few times and then smiled. I took the girl's hand in my own and squeezed it tight.

"She will always be with you.. No matter what" I stated and tried my hardest not to let the tears start. I was a strong woman, grief was nothing new to me.

 **~X~**

I walked around town with Harper, holding his hand to lead him around the new parts of town. It felt comforting and kind of funny as I practically dragged him around like a kid in a candy store. Showing him one shop after another.

"And this is the grill~" I said and led him inside, apparently they were hosting a fundraiser. But we paid no mind to the mess and sat down by an empty table.

"I have been here before, with Bonnie" He said and looked around the place, some minor changes were put into place for tonight.

"Ooh.. like a date?" I asked, joking with my eyebrows to suggest improper behaviour.

"No! I am not courting her" He gasped out. I laughed at his demeanor. It had been a great hobby of mine to tease Harper, he just made it so easy.

"Relax Harper.. In this day of age, it is normal to date before marriage a long time. Well, some doesn't but. My point is that you don't formally court by your parents permission. You mostly hang out together, go on dates and such. Maybe even kiss and have sex.."

"Too much information!" He yelped out, eyes getting wider with each word I said.

"Ever the gentleman Harper, ever the gentleman" I giggled and smiled. I reached for his hand, it was just as rough as it had been all those years ago. I squeezed it, reminding him that he was my friend and that I would always stand by his side.

"You know me, Jacqueline"

"I do" I truly did and I hoped that he would find happiness in this new century.


End file.
